This Second Time
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: "This little light of mine...I'm gonna let it...shine...this little light of mine...I'm gonna let it shine.." There's always that light that we want to let shine. There's always someone to put it out and take it away. Then there's me...and I'm going to fight for my light. XxSequel to "This Time"xX
1. Chapter 1

**This Second Time**

**.1.**

**It's** been a month. Gabriella is sitting on the couch, holding th newspaper clipping that had the headline: **Lakers Captain Arrested! **and underneath that is a picture of Troy running down court, shooting a basket. She told him that she'd fight for him, and she will. Sighing, she stands up, dropping the newspaper on the coffee table, going to the baby's room to get Hunter ready for the visit with his grandparents- they were in town as soon as Gabriella told them the news of what happened. Jack and Rachel were only to happy to watch Hunter; Jack said that he'd help in anyway he could. Gabriella is grateful, and together they found a lawyer and are looking for security feeds to find anything that might get Troy released.

Gabriella went into Hunter's room and lifted him up out of his crib. "Come here baby, you hungry?" she asked. Hunter was only 6 months old. She was so scared that if Troy got sent off to jail he wouldn't see his son grow up. Gabriella brought him into the kitchen, and sat him in the high chair, she placed some apple sauce on the small bowl and placed it infront of him. Gabriella sighed going to the phone and dialing a number. "Hi this is Gabriella Montez, could I please speak with Troy Bolton?"

\.

**Troy** sat in the cell laying against the wall sitting on the bed. The officer came over and unlocked the cell, "You have a phone call." Troy sighed, getting off the bed and going to the phone. "Hello?"

Gabriella took a deep breath_, "Hey." _He sighed of relief, "Hey baby, it's so great to hear your voice..how are you? How's Hunter?"

Gabriella sighed sitting at the table next to hunter,_ "I'm fine.. Hunter is right here eating some apple sauce.. you should see him Troy, his getting really big..and..and he said his first words yesterday." _

Troy leans his head on the wall, running his hand through his hair; it's a little longer than it normally is, then again he hasn't had the chance to cut it. "Can-can I ask...what it was?" he hears Gabriella take a deep breath, _"Dada...he called out for you, Troy."_

His heart clenches in his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. "I miss you...and Hunter.."

_"We miss you too, but we're going to get you out of there. You're going to be home soon."_

"I love you, Ella..." he hears her sigh on the other end, and then the distant sound of the doorbell. "Whose at the door?"

_"Your parents."_

"What...my-"

_"They want to help, Troy...they came as soon as I told them." _

Troy sighed, "I guess if it means I'll see you and Hunter sooner." Gabriella smiled, _"and the sooner I have you in my arms.." _

Troy sighed, "When can I see you again?"

Gabriella sighed; he can picture her biting her lip and twirling her hair around her finger righ now, _"I'll see you at the trial.. but they won't let babies in."_ Troy ran his hand down his face, "I really want to see him-"

_"I'll send you pictures Troy.. I promise.. I love you."_ he smiled, "I love you too.. "

Gabriella sighed,_ "I have to get off here and get Hunter ready.. I love you." _

\.

_Motel; downtown LA_

**He** has read the same article for two weeks; his eyes have bags under them from the lack of sleep, and this cheap-o motel room in Los Angeles ain't pretty. The skank of a girlfriend that his brother had is using the shower; no doubt her plans on sharing on the hot water are non-existent. He growls, scrunching up the article and stuffing it in his jeans pocket, standing up and looking in the mirror that hangs off the wall by the bed. He see's his shirtless self. He's well muscled, he can take on the Laker captian; and this time he's not leaving the fight alive. The captain is going to join his brother in hell- "Hey, the water is shut off."

He turns to the big breasted woman coming out with a towel wrapped around her. He smirks, "that's cause it's a motel...we don't live here." She sneers, "Uh huh, well I need to finish my shower."

"You look clean to me."

"Go to hell." she says, rolling her eyes and marching back into the bathroom, but he grabs her wrist.

"Oh trust me, I have no intentions of going to hell, but the Laker Captain? Yeah, he will be. He'll be joining my brother down there."

The woman, who is named Aubrey, giggled, "He'll get what he deserves right?"

Caleb, the brother of the man who is mentioned in the paper, smirked, holding her cheeks, and kissing her lips, "He'll get everything he deserves.. and so will that whore of his."

Aubrey giggled, "What's your plan?"

Caleb smirked, "Come on, I'll show you." he took her hand and lead her to the bed that is in the middle of the room; sure, Aubrey was Toby's girlfriend, but when a man and a woman travel a long distance and neither of them have had a proper shag in a long, long time...things happen. Now they're fuck buddies.

\.

**She** put a small hat on Hunter, and kissed his forehead, lifting him up and giving him to Troy's mother. "Thank you so much for watching him."

Rachel nodded, "It's no problem..he's a doll baby."

Gabriella smiled, grabbing her purse, "Troy doesn't know it, but I am going down to the station to see him."

Rachel smiled, "Good luck." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks."

\.

**Troy** layed back on the bed, laying under his arms, and looking up at the ceiling. He hated being here, he missed Gabriella. He missed his son. He missed his life. "Hey, there stranger." a voice says, his ears perk up immediately and his heart races at the most beautiful sound he's missed in a month. He looked up, and saw Gabriella on the other side of the jail cell.

He smiled, getting up and walking over to her, placing his hands between the bars, "Ella.." she smiled, "Suprised to see me?"

He smiled, "What are you doing here?" Gabriella smiled, "I've missed you...and I wanted to suprise you."

She then pressed her lips against his gently between the bars, and then pulled away and looked at him, "How are you holding up?"

Troy sighs, shaking his head, "I want out of here, Ella." She smiles a sad smile, reaching through the bars to caress his face. "Me and your dad and your mom are working hard to help you."

"Is my dad being decent to you-"

"Troy, your dad loves you very much." Troy sighs, shaking his head and looking into her brown eyes, "I don't trust him after...April.."

"He said it was an accident. Wasn't meant to happen."

"And you believe that?"

"You know what? I do...I know you love your father and you hate how you feel about him...he loves you just as much your mother and I do and your son. Forgive him, Troy."

Troy looked at her, Gabriella looked down and then looking towards the door, Gabriella sighed getting her purse on her side, "What are you doing?" He asked. Gabriella smiled, getting out an envelope and reaching it to him through the bars.

"About a week ago, Me and Hunter took some random pictures of us at the house and I wanted to give them to you.." Troy reached for it, grabbing the envelope, and ripping the top open and pulling out the pictures. It was pictures of Hunter learning how to crawl, and then some pictures of him eating at the table, and then some of him smiling as he laid on the couch.

Troy smiles, looking up at her, "Thank you, Ella...he's-he's getting big." Gabriella smiles as well, her tears slipping through her composure, "he said 'dada' last night...I think he's calling out for you."

His heart swells in his chest, "give him a hug and kiss for me? Tell him that I'll be home soon?" she nods, leaning against the bars, "I will. Always."

Troy looks at the pictures again, biting his lip and then looking up at Gabriella. "I was...I wanted to ask you something before all this started."

"Wha-what?" He opens his mouth to speak, but the guard interrupts him. "Visiting hour's are over. Come back tomorrow."

Troy sighs, leaning against the bars and kissing her between them. "I love you...tell Hunter I love him too."

Gabriella nods, "I will...and don't worry, we're gonna help you, you're going to come home."

* * *

**Here it is! The sequel to "This Time"! I hope you like it!  
**

**.  
**

**Review!  
**

**~Whitney and Tenney xx  
**

**Loves and hugs!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Second Time**

**.2.**

**When** Gabriella got back, Gabriella's mother was fixing a snack. Rachel smiled, "Hey. how did it go?" Gabriella sighed, "I miss him so so much."

She took a seat, running a hand through her hair, "This isn't fair.. at all." Rachel sighed, "It's not fair; he doesn't deserve to be there."

Gabriella smiled, "He misses Hunter...speaking of my baby, where is he?" Rachel smiled, "He's taking a nap in the nursery."

She smiled, "Did he fall asleep after I left?" Rachel nodded, Gabriella sighed, "I wish the trial would hurry up...I want to see him, be able to hold him."

Rachel gave her future daughter in law a hug, she had known that Troy is planning on asking her; she hasn't told Jack yet, but then again, he's a smart man...he'll figure it out. "Sweetie, I know it's hard, but think about it this way, you have hunter, Hunter is a part of you and Troy both.. you have a connection to Troy through Hunter."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Rachel.. that means so much." she hugged her tightly, and then pulled away, "Did..Did Jack ever find a lawyer?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Yes, He actually went down there just now to sign some paper work." Gabriella sighed, "Thank god.. that means the trial will be sooner." There were baby cries heard from the nursery. Gabriella smiled, standing up and going into the room and to the crib and picking him up, "Oh! there's my big boy.." Hunter looked at her, she smiled, "You want to be rocked?"

She smiled sitting in the rocking chair and rocking him, "Oh Hunter, We have gone through so much.. your the one thing that keeps me going." Hunter just looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes that matched his father's. she kissed his forehead, and continued rocking him.

\.

**Aubrey** lies in bed, breathing heavily, she doesn't reach out to touch the space beside her. She knows it's empty, she sighs, sitting up and holding the sheet to her bare chest. He's standing by the window of the motel. "Babe, come on-"

"What did I say about pet names?" she rolls her eyes, standing up and wrapping the sheet around her body. "So, what's the first part of the plan?"

Caleb groans, turning to her, "you're going to show you pretty face to the captains whore and befriend her. I'm having a chat with the captain myself...he should be at the station...he has a trial coming up."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Caleb glared at her, "Just do it."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll do it. When?"

Caleb smirked, his eyes gleaming darkly like black fire. "Not just yet. we'll let them be happy for right now then that's when we'll crash them."

\.

_1 Month Later_

**Gabriella** was rocking her 7 month old son who was drinking out of his bottle. Gabriella looked down at him, "Daddy wants to see you so bad...but they won't let you see him." she sighed, laying back, Troy hasn't seen his son in over two months and he's growing really big. Gabriella lifted him up, and layed him in the play pin in the living room and she grabbed the phone of the charger and dialing the station; "Yes I'd like to talk to Troy Bolton."

There was a long silence, about 5 minutes until_, "Hello?"_

Gabriella smiled softly, "Hey." He smiled through the phone; she can hear his smile_, "Hey Ella, how..how are you? how's Hunter?"_

Gabriella sighed, "Hunter.. he's doing fine, he turned seven months about a few days ago.. but he misses you..and so do I.."

Troy sighs on the other end of the phone, _"I miss you both...uhm..hey did you hear anything about the trial?"_

Gabriella bites her lip, shaking her head even though he can't see her. _"No, they haven't set a date yet-" _

"Bolton!" She hears in the distance; her gut twists and wrenches. "what's that?" She asks, her brow furrowing. Troy sighs_, "it's the guard...I got to go."_

"I love you." she says, _"I love you too..." _

\.

**Troy** hangs up the phone, looking at the guard. "What is it?" The guard narrows his eyes, "don't flip with me...you have a visitor."

Troy looks at him, "what? Who?" the guard grabs his shoulders and leads him to a small room. He furrows his brows, "we're not doing this in the cell this time?" Silence. They reach the room and he sits Troy at a small wooden table, theirs a pair of handcuffs attached to it and he closes it on his wrist; he's immobile. "Is this really necessary?"

Troy asks, the guard looks at him, "Yes. It is. Have a nice visit." With that he leaves the room to stand by the door, and then the door on the other side opens to reveal a man about his age with very dark eyes.

"Bolton. Captain of the Lakers. Murderer-"

"Who are-"

"-of my brother." He shakes his head, instinctively moving his arm to the point that the handcuffs dug into his skin. "I don't know what you're talking about." The man shakes his head, "Denial. Oh, I expected that."

Troy watches him as he moves closer and leans on the table and glares at him. "Maybe you don't remember it...let me refresh your memory." Troy's head jerks back when the man's fist hits his nose, blood runs down his face. "I'm Caleb. Toby was my brother...and you killed him."

Troy glared up at him, Caleb smirked, "aww you do remember now, huh?" Troy struggled to get up but Caleb punches his face again, the force knocking him over and the table to turn over; just then Caleb kicks him in the stomach. Troy winces in pain, bringing his hand- the one that isn't handcuffed to the now over turned table- to cup his stomach.

Caleb smirked, grabbing him by the hair, "Don't worry.. that's not all the pain you will get from me.. I will finish you off.."

Troy looked at him, Caleb smirked, "But first I have to finish my brother's job.. starting with Montez and that Infant son of yours.. after their gone, you'll have nothing."

Troy coughs, the pain hurts his ribs. "Don't...touch them..."

Caleb drops him to the floor, kicking his stomach again before bending down and leaning close to his face; his elbows on his knees, "you're in here, bastard, and they aren't...they are going to pay for what you did..."

Troy groans, coughing up the blood that is sprinkling from his mouth. "Oh..I-I...don't touch them...they didn't-ah!"

Caleb had punched his jaw, then grabs his hair and pulls him to a sitting position. "You are a bastard for killing my brother...and in my family, loyalty dies with the last person standing. My brother and I were all each other had...I must avenge his death, and make you miserable. An eye for an eye."

Before Troy can speak, Caleb tosses him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach once more. "You'll be alone Bolton...you'll be miserable." Coughing, Troy looks at him and then he notices what is hanging off his hip. "You...can't have g-guns in here..."

Caleb laughs, "Yeah...right, I can when I'm actually on the police force. I'm just not working today." Troy looks at him, "You..you'll lose your job if you kill two people-"

"Did I say I was on the force? Lo siento, let me apologize...I meant that I jacked it from a cop who was killed a couple years back."

Troy looked at him, "What do you want? money? you can have whatever you want, just..just don't hurt Gabriella or my son."

Caleb smirked, "Tempting, but you know what I'd like." he smirked once more, "I've seen Gabriella around.. she's pretty sexy." Troy glared at him, "tell ya what, you can have your son, and I can have Gabriella.. she's the main problem here..and we just have to get rid of the problem, don't we?"

Troy shook his head immediately, "No way in fucking hell is that happening."

Caleb smirked, "Fine. for right now, I'll let you two be happy... but I will be back.. " He smirked, walking away from him and walking out the door.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 2! Let us know what you think! **

**~ Whitney and Tenney xxx  
**

**Loves and Hugs.  
**

**.  
**

**Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Second Time**

**.3.**

**Aubrey** sighs, running her fingers through her hair and then smoothing her skirt for invisible wrinkles. She walks up the pathway -with the help of an address book she found the right address- to the door where the Laker's captain girlfriend and son were. "here goes," she knocks, rings the doorbell and waits patiently. She looks around, the lawn is clipped short but not too short and the house is a soft beige colour but the door is red. She smiles, red has always been her favourite colour. She clears her throat, knocking on the door again...

\.

**Gabriella** just got done putting Hunter down for a nap and there was a knock on the door, Gabriella went over to the door, unlocking it and looking at the girl standing infront of her. She smiled politely, "Hi, may I help you?"

Aubrey smiled, "Umm Hi.. I'm Aubrey, and I just.. I'm new around here, and I'm just asking for some help for a job.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Umm, I used to work at the diner not to far from here, called the Montez Diner.. I'm sure they are looking for new waitresses."

Aubrey smiled, "Really?" Gabriella nodded, "Most Definetly."

Aubrey smiled bigger, "Well..umm thank you."

Gabriella nodded, "No problem. talk to you later?" Aubrey nodded, "later." Gabriella shut the door, and Aubrey sighed, she felt guilty, the girl was so sweet.

\.

_Two Months Later_

**Gabriella** and Troy's dad and lawyer walked inside the courthouse. Troy's lawyer, Mister Runyon smiled, "Don't worry Gabriella, I think we are going to be able to get him out of here." she smiled; fiddling with her fingers and shuffling her feet awkwardly, "I Really hope so."

They all walked inside the court room, people were all gathered inside the courtroom. Gabriella smiled when she saw Troy; Mister Runyon smiled, "I will make sure you see him no matter what after this." Gabriella nodded taking a seat. Mister Runyon walked forward and looked at Troy; who was upfront, "Mister Bolton, Mister Runyon." He held out a hand to him.

Troy shook it, "It's nice to meet you.. umm under these circumstances."

Mister Runyon laughed, "Pleasure is all mine, We are going to try to get you out of here, but I already told Miss Montez that you will be seeing her after the trial no matter what."

Troy nods, "Ye-yeah...I just want to go home." Mister Runyon sighs, "just be honest and you will be going home."

Troy nods, sitting down and looking over his shoulder to stare at Gabriella; she smiles and blows him a kiss, he catches it and kisses his fist and puts the kiss in his pocket. He turns back to see the bailiff come out say "All rise.." and then the judge's name. They all rise and then sit when the Judge motions them to do so. "Let the case begin." The judge says.

Mister Runyon stands up, walking around the table where his breifcase sits and begins pacing in front of the jury. "Ladies and gentleman, my client...I understand from multiple sources that shall remain nameless until otherwise..had acted out of self defense and also the defense of his girlfriend and son. You may not believe it now, but I suggest you listen closely to what you hear today...thank you."

Gabriella bit her lip, watching as Troy went up to the stands and took a seat. Mister Runyon walked closer to Troy, "Mister Bolton, You have been found guilty of the murder of Toby Wilcox?" Troy gulped, but nodded. "How did you know Toby Wilcox?"

Troy sighed, "I didn't exactly know him.. He kidnapped my girlfriend and my 9 month old son Hunter.. who was 5 months at the time.. and he had sent me a text message saying that he wanted money for my son but wouldn't let me know where Gabriella was."

Mister Runyon nodded, "Speaking of that, how long have you been in a relationship with Miss Montez?"

"One year." He answers honestly, Mister Runyon nods, looking at the judge and smiles. "No further questions your honor." The judge nods and clears his throat, "Prosecuter may speak." The other lawyer; the one defending the deceased; Toby Wilcox, stands and walks to Troy. "Mr. Bolton...maybe my client- rest his soul -had allegedly kidnapped your girlfriend cause she had had an affair with him and -"

"No." Troy says too quickly, "Gabriella wouldn't do that." The lawyer continues as if he hadn't spoken, "and this text? Maybe your just making it up-"

"Now you're officially retarded! To think that I'd-"

"Order!" calls the Judge, banging his gavel on the desk in front of him.

The lawyer sighed, "maybe you killed him so he wouldn't come between you and Gabriella-"

"Gabriella as everybody should know as in Gabriella Montez.. her father was James Montez who was murdered about 12 or 13 years ago.. No one had no clue who killed him until Toby.. Toby admitted to me and to Gabriella that he had killed her father, So he wanted to do the same to Gabriella-"

"So you killed him!"

Troy shakes his head, "No! I didn't! It was self-defense!"

"Is that an admission to your crime!"

"There was no crime cause I didn't do anything!"

"Enough!" The judge yells, banging his gavel on his desk again. "Back to order everyone!"

_An Hour and a half later_

Gabriella sighed, she kept her fingers crossed that everything would work out. The judge turned to Troy, "You may take your seat now." Troy nodded, stepping off the stands and going back to his seat. The judge talked with the jury for about 5 minutes; the judge turned around in his seat, "As this was involved with self defense, the jury finds the defendant, Troy Bolton, not guilty!"

He slammed his gavel on his desk and Gabriella smiled, jumping out of her seat and running towards Troy and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Your coming home Troy! See I told you!" she crashed her lips against his passionately; the kiss turns to a hug soon after, Troy wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly; inhaling her sweet scent. "I love you..." he whispers, Gabriella pulls away, smiling and moves his hair from his eyes. "Hunter is going to be happy. So, happy...his daddy is back-"

"Troy.." Troy looks up at his father, standing there awkwardly, taking a breath he goes to his father and embraces him in a man-hug. "Thank you." He whispers in his ear.

* * *

**:D Chapter 3! Let us know what you think!  
**

**~Whitney and Tenney  
**

**Loves and Hugs,  
**

**.  
**

**Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Second Time**  
**.4.**

**Gabriella** smiled big, and Jack smiled sadly, hugging his son back, "Your welcome." Troy looked at him, and then grabbed Gabriella by the waist, and kissing her lips, "Let's go see Hunter."

She smiled nodding as he led the way out of the courtroom.

* * *

**As** soon as they got into the small apartment, Rachel Bolton turned to find her son, she smiled, "Oh Troy! Welcome Home!" she hugged her son tightly, Troy smiled, "I've missed you too mom."

Gabriella smiled, "Where's Hunter?"

"He's in the playpen." Gabriella walked over into the living room. Rachel grabbed her coat in the closet, "I am so happy that everything turned out okay. I'll leave you alone to spend some time with your family.. call me tomorrow."

Troy nodded, "Alright mom. I love you." she smiled, "I love you too." she walked out the door; Jack looked at him, "I'm happy for you son.."

Troy nodded, "Thanks...D-Dad." Jack smiled, walking out behind Rachel and closing the door. Gabriella held Hunter in her arms, "Guess who's excited to see you." she smiled.

Troy smiles, reaching for him, "Hey buddy..hi..." Hunter cooes, waving his little arms around grabbing Troy's nose. "Da...da da da da... ." Troy smiles, laughing, "yeah, I missed you to, buddy."

He bounces Hunter in his arms, Gabriella giggles and kisses Hunter on the forehead and Troy on the cheek, "I'm going to make lunch."

"Okay..." Troy smiles at his son, taking him to the living room where he starts to play with him. Tickling his belly and making him giggle, Troy laughs. Oh he's missed this.

* * *

_Next Morning_

**Lakers Captain Goes Free!** "Ah!" Caleb slams the newspaper down on the table; causing Aubrey to jump. "They let him go!"

"Caleb..." she starts, but he ignores her. "That fucking sonuvabitch...Ah! He doesn't deserve to live! He fucking killed my brother!"

"Caleb-"

"Shut up bitch!" He begins pacing the floor in front of the table; Aubrey stands up, biting her lip and fighting back tears...Toby never swore at her. Never. He was always kind...loving..."Caleb-"

"I said shut up!" she went flying to floor, hitting her face on the table on her way down; her cheek is now forming a big huge purple bruise and her nose is bleeding.

Caleb was breathing heavily, looking down at her, Aubrey looked at him, "I..I'm sorry." Caleb shook his head, "Shut up Aubrey.. your not sorry for anything."

Aubrey stood up, wiping the blood from her nose, "You..You don't mean that-"

"Whore, Bitch, that's all you are." she slapped him across the face, he grabbed her wrist, pushing her up against the wall. Aubrey winched when her back came in contact with the wall.

"Please..Caleb..stop."

He smirks, "what did my brother ever see in you?" Aubrey struggles against his hold, "Cal-Caleb...stop, okay? I'm sorry...we'll get him next time-"

"We?" Caleb says, biting his lip, "oh no...you're not having a part of this."

"Caleb...I loved Toby too-"

"You're just a whore! A bitch! Toby was a good actor, cause he never loved! You're just good for a fuck!" Aubrey sniffles, fighting the urge to slap him again, "Caleb...why-why did you bring me along though?"

Caleb laughs, squeezing her shoulders tightly, "Because...you're a good stress reliever."

* * *

**Troy** rocked Hunter back and fourth in his arms, letting him fall asleep. Troy smiled kissing hunter's forehead and laying him in the crib. "Goodnight buddy...I love you.." he kissed his cheek, and then walked out the door. He turned around and jumped when he saw Gabriella; she giggled, "Sorry."

He sighed, then smiled, "It's fine; just scared me." She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist, pecking his lips, "Happy to be home?"

He nodded, "Very happy..I've missed you guys so much."

She smiled, kissing him passionately. the kissing became more passionate and heated, Troy led her to the bedroom falling ontop of her. Gabriella slipped off his shirt, throwing it beside her. Gabriella ran her hand down his chest, pulling away breathlessly, "I've missed you so much..." His hands roam over her body, slipping off her shirt; pleased to find that she was in her pajama's and she wasn't wearing a bra. Oh, he missed this. "Hmm.." he groans, feeling her fingers digging into his skin. She wrapps her legs around his waist, her fingers at his jeans as they work to unfasten them. "Ella..." he whispers, kissing her neck and down her throat to her breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth sucking them softly, she moans; arching her back and taking her hands away from his jeans to run them through his hair. "Troy.."

"I missed you."

"I love you..." Troy moves from her nipples down her stomach, stopping at her panties which he is pleased to find that she's wearing a purple thong. A thin scrap of fabric that he just has to stick his fingers under neath it and rip it, but no; he grabs the fabric with his teeth and pulls it down slowly. Gabriella's panting and she opens her thighs wide when he comes back, he kisses her sex and starts to swirl his tongue down there. "Troy...oh...Troy..."

Troy let his tongue travel up her stomach, and then kissed her lips passionately. Gabriella moaned, removing his jeans and boxers. Gabriella giggled, kissing his lips, going to the drawer to take out a condom, "We will be needing this." She panted. Troy smirked, grabbing it from her, and ripping it open and sliding it on. Gabriella giggled as he thrust inside of her, pounding into her.

Gabriella moaned, digging her nails into his skin, "Oh! I've missed you so much!"

She reachs her climax first, digging her nails into his flesh and wrapping her legs around his waist as she comes and screams his name. Troy then follows, stiffening in her arms and kissing her throat; she moans softly, running her fingers through his hair as he collapses on top of her; while still inside her. "I missed you.." he whispers in her ear, she smiles, bringing his face to hers so she can see into his eyes. "I missed you.."

"There's something that I wanted to ask you...before all this...happened." She giggles, "what is it?"

He takes in a nervous breath, "Marry me, Gabriella Montez?"

***Insert Dramatic Music Here***


	5. Chapter 5

**This Second Time  
**

**.5.  
**

**Gabriella **smiled, "R-Really?" he smiled, "yes really.. will you marry me?"

Gabriella smiled, tears in her eyes, "Oh Troy.." she rested a hand on his chest, "Yes..of course I'll marry you."

Troy smiled kissing her forehead and looking into her eyes, "I love you Ella.." Gabriella smiled, "I love you too-"

"For the past 3 months have been hell.. tonight...just now was just amazing with you.." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips, and running her fingers through his hair, looking at him, Troy places his lips between her breasts and began kissing. Gabriella moaned, but then giggled, "Troy.."

Troy smirked looking at her, "I've missed you." he whispered.

Gabriella smiled, "Let's get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

_Motel in Downtown LA_

**She **lies on the floor, groaning and holding her stomach where he had kicked her multiple times; calling her 'bitch' 'whore' 'slut' with each kick. Coughing, she sits up and looks around the motel room with puffy eyes. She shouldn't have tried to fight back, but it was a reflex, and Toby would've wanted her to fight back. She slides herself along the floor so she's against the wall; she hugs her knees to her chest and lays her bruised cheek on them. "To-Toby..." she sobs, "I..I-I miss you..."

"Aubrey!" Caleb yells, he's lying on the bed and his voice don't sound too happy. Or awake for that matter. "Shut...up.." heavy snores follow his sleepy tirade, huffing out a breath, Aubrey stands on her feet; wiping at her smeared mascara and grabbing her purse while smoothing her short skirt and her tighter than it should be allowed tank top. She shuts the door quietly, and began walking along the street to the address where she visited a few weeks earlier. Caleb said to befriend them.

Well, she didn't want to befriend them for his account; she's done with revenge...she wants a friend. She wants Toby. Her Toby.

* * *

**Gabriella **was sleeping in Troy's arms, there was a knock on the door. she looked at the clock that read 2am. She sat up putting her bra back on and slipping on her underwear and putting Troy's shirt on over her. she walked down the hallway rubbing her eyes and opening the door. Gabriella raised a brow, "A-Aubrey.." Aubrey looked at her, taking a deep breath, "Hi."

Gabriella looked at her, "W-What happened to you?"

Aubrey sighed, "I..I just got into a fight with my boyfriend.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Do you wanna come in, I'll make you some coffee?"

She nods, biting her lip and walking inside. She sniffles again, Gabriella looks at her, "do you want to talk about it?" She looks at the brunette in front of her. "I-I...it's...it's nothing-"

"Aubrey...showing up at my and my fiance's house at 2am-"

"Fiance?" Gabriella sighs, but she smiles, "ye-yeah...he proposed...now, come on tell me-"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Aubrey bites at her lip, playing with her fingers. "Be-because...you'll hate me for it."

Gabriella looked at her, "What are you talking about?" Aubrey looked at her, "I..I can't tell you.. especially right now.." Gabriella poured her some coffee, and sat it infront of her, "Aubrey, is..does he hurt you all the time?" Aubrey sighed, "He's..He's using me for something-"

"For what?"

"N-Nothing..I got to go." Aubrey took a sip of the coffee, and looked at Gabriella, "Thanks for the coffee.." Gabriella sighed, "Aubrey-"

"No..please.." she shook her head, and walked out. Gabriella bit her lip, What in the hell was that? Gabriella walked back into the bedroom and layed next to Troy, "Who was at the door?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at him, "Your up-"

"I couldn't sleep without you being in my arms." she smiled, "A Friend of mine.. her and her boyfriend got into a really bad fight..and needed someone to talk too.." she said turning over to laying on his chest.

"Huh," Troy says, rubbing the stubble on his jaw. "She could've stayed here...for safety." Gabriella looks at him, he looks at her; stroking her arm with soft circles, "when did she move in..?"

"Few weeks ago, I guess..."

"Hm.."

"What?"

"if she's being ...well, if her boyfriend isn't treating her nice, she can stay here. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine-" he didn't finish his sentence cause the baby monitor went off and he sighs, Gabriella laughs, "I'll get-"

"No." Troy says, "I'll get him."

"Troy you must be tired..you should sleep."

"I haven't seen my son in months, Ella. I want to see him as much as I can now."

Gabriella smiled, "Okay." she cupped his cheek, and kissed his lips. Troy smiled, standing up and pulling up his boxers and then pull up his jeans. Gabriella giggled, crawling to the end of the bed, and slapping his butt gently, "Hurry back."

Troy smirked, kissing her forehead and going into the baby's room. He went over to the crib, lifting him up, "Hey buddy." Troy let Hunter rest his head on his shoulder, "I'm so glad to be home hunter.. I missed you and your mommy so much."

"We missed you too." Troy looked at the door frame, and she smiled coming over and grabbing Hunter from him, and she looked up at Troy, "That was an I'm hungry cry." she giggled, holding the bottle in her hand, "Wanna feed him?"

Troy smiles, "You know how to read my mind, don't you?" Gabriella giggles, "I try..." she hands him the bottle and he feeds him, he watches in amazement, "Wow...he's quite the eater."

"He has your appetite." Troy smiles, "I don't think that's a good thing."

"I think it is...he's more like you than me." Troy smiles, "hey, what's so bad about him being like you?"

"Well..I believe that the son should always look like his father. Have more of his traits..." her voice trails off, Troy laughs, pulling the bottle from his lips and rubbing his back gently. "I think it worked-what?"

Gabriella's shaking her head. "You have to sing to him for him to go back to sleep- mommy got him spoiled."

* * *

_Ten blocks from Troy and Gabriella's house_

**She **sniffles, wrapping her arms tightly around her and hugging herself tightly. She wants Toby back, Caleb is nothing like his brother and never will be. Toby loved her, he'd never hurt her...whenever Caleb would make a pass at her in the past, Toby would kick him out of the house. Toby and her were planning on having children. "Toby..." she cries softly, sitting on the curb of a random street; she's not going back to the hotel. "I-I...I miss you..." her hands run down her stomach, "I didn't tell you the good news...I-I...you left me and your baby behind." she rubs her stomach slowly, her body shivering. "I love you, Toby-" Her cell rings, and she answers it hesitantly, "H-Hello-"

_"Where the hell are you bitch?!"_It's Caleb, and he sounds drunk.

Aubrey sighed, "I..I nowhere-"

_"Where the hell are you bitch?!"_ He asks again; Aubrey squeezed her eyes shut, and clutching her phone in her hand, "Nowhere.. leave me alone. I'm not coming back. Bye." she hung up the phone, and buried her face into her arms, "Why Toby? Why?"

* * *

**:D Thank you so much for the reviews, keep the love flowing!**


End file.
